


Soap Opera on the High Seas

by orphan_account



Series: Fictional Historical Fiction [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and trolls have lived together for hundreds of years.<br/>Related- One petulant bratty troll is forced to work under another, and they grow up to be less terrible people than they would have been otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap Opera on the High Seas

Those with insight into space-time theory know that if there is some possibility something can happen, it has happened in some other time-line . Unlikely as it may seem there is a an existence where two species, alike in that they neither played a game they were destined to play, meet and together form a history.

Most of you have already guessed- these two species are Trollkind and Humankind. The history of their coexistence is much more difficult to conclude given it's complete difference from the time-line so many of us are used to, so before our story begins we must explain some history behind it.

Around seven-hundred years ago a great, red, spiny spaceship crashed into a small village. From that wreckage came the trolls, from the village, no survivors. The trolls who made first contact then proceeded to subjugate every human they came in contact with, and it was only a short time before humans started fighting back. Though the trolls had superior technology their numbers and supplies were severely limited, and for they were stratigically trapped inthe valley they landed in. So they tried a different tactic; in a manner of months a delicate peace was achieved through a mix of psychic power and bribery.

Now back to a more present time, and a subject much more closely related to the subject of our tale. One of the descendants of one of those original trolls had become a master of a merchant fleet, and was known by most as Orphaner Dualscar. He had been given this name due to rumors that he worked with pirates to protect his own ships and sabotage his competition-rumors that were completely true.

Dualscar, however, was a gambler, and as the story is told was one night playing a high-stakes game with an old rival of his- Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. He lost everything to her, and she forced him to give it without any mercy. His whole estate wasn't enough to pay the debt. So Dualscar, with no other option, gave her his son to work off the debt.  
And that is where our story begins.


End file.
